Conquering Pain
by obsessedwithmd
Summary: Jasper just came out to his family and friends. Edward came out to his family but, Jasper has no idea until Edward lets it be known. This is the story of how the learn to love. They are young and have a long road ahead. JxE Rated M for Lemons. AH
1. The First Injury

So I've basically hit a brick wall with my other story, Mended Scars. It also doesn't help that I have lost my flash drive that has all of my stories on it. I hope to find it soon. If not it will be a couple more days before i can get the next chapter up.

This is pure Edward/Jasper. I love the pairing and just started writing. I hope you like it! There will be future lemons. Unlike my other stories though, I am hoping to take this one a little slower.

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

I hurried up to my room and slammed the door shut. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. My life was officially over. There was no more respect for me anymore. We were the laughing stock of Forks High School now. I even had a couple of death threats. It's not my fault I don't love the same way as everybody else.

* * *

I had come out to my parents about a month ago and after the initial shock of the news they accepted me. They told me they were okay with it if I was happy. I told them I felt so much happier and freer now that they knew.

I came out to my close group of friends a couple of weeks ago, a Saturday. They all said they suspected that much. Alice practically lunged at my throat when I told her that I really shouldn't have to them. She said she knew this was coming. That chick has a creepy way of knowing things. Rose and Emmett both nodded their heads in acceptance, I think. Bella smiled when I told her that I was happy. Edward kinda just stared off into the distance. He does tend to zone out. I asked him later if he was okay with me being gay and he shocked the hell out of me. We were hanging at my house watching a movie and kicking around the idea of starting a band when he turned to me, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I almost jumped out of my skin.

At first, I pulled away. He still had my face in his hands and was looking at me with a happy smirk. I smiled at that and leaned in for another kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and who was I to deny him. My fingers found his bronze hair and he pushed me onto my back. His hands let go of my face and pressed down into the sofa on either side of my head for leverage.

I pulled him closer to me and we lost all recognition of where we were. We stayed on the couch making out for a good twenty minutes. Neither one of us tried to push the other any further. We weren't ready for that yet. The only thing that stopped our make out session was my mother's voice. "Um Jasper, oh, umm, Edward. I'll be in the kitchen," she mumbled as she walked towards the kitchen. Edward pushed himself up a little off of my chest and we smiled at each other. I chuckled once and his face lit up even more. He sat up and I reluctantly followed. I pulled my knees up to my chest against the armrest of the couch and he sat opposite me; minus the whole knees pulled up to chest thing.

"So, you're gay too?" I asked shyly. He smiled and chuckled lightly. Hopefully this would be easy.

"Um, no, I'm bisexual actually," he admitted. I thought about it and it made sense. He had been out on dates with a couple of girls from school. They seemed nice enough. To tell the truth I had always had a crush on Edward. He had permanently messy bronze sex hair. A face that models would die for. He looked like something from fucking GQ for crying out loud. His voice was smooth as silk. He was also pretty tall, 6' 2".

"That explains why you went out with those girls. Tanya, to be more specific," I led. I was always so curious to figure out what he saw in her. She was beautiful by any standards. I would give her that but, she was always very cold and distant. She also had a bit of a reputation of a slut. We all knew she had messed around with more than her fair share of guys.

"Yeah, well she is part of what pushes me more towards guys. She was too intense and I didn't very much appreciate her rep. I'm just glad you came out now," he said. I smiled and wanted to lunge across the couch and kiss him. I was nervous about how my friends and family would react. They were what really mattered to me; Not the jackasses at school.

"I'm glad too," I whispered.

"Um so, I guess I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend. We don't have to tell anybody. In fact the only people who know about me are my parents and sister. Oh my God Alice was unbearable the first couple of days she had conformation," he said cutting himself off. He did have a bad habit of vocal vomiting.

I unfolded my legs and stretched across the expanse of the couch to give him my answer. I kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away quickly. "Does that answer your' question?" I whispered in his ear. I saw his body shiver and inwardly chuckled. I couldn't believe the effect I had on him but, why was I surprised? He had the same effect on me.

"Thank you!" he practically shouted and grabbed me for another kiss. I pulled away quickly. He looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed towards the kitchen and mouthed mom. His face instantly showed that he understood. He took my hand and we both turned back to watch the movie; which by now was almost over.

When the ending credits started to roll we turned to each other. He had started to rub circles on my hand with the pad of his thumb. It was soothing and nice to be near him. It almost seemed as if he wasn't aware he was even doing it.

"I'm thinking since my mother saw us earlier we should go tell her. She had no idea you were gay," I suggested. I saw worry flash across his face but, it was gone just as quick as it and appeared. He smiled and stood up, taking me with him. He knew the house well. My group of friends practically lived here on weekends. Edward and Alice tried to get out of the house as much as possible on weekends. Their parents were still really young. They had both been adopted by Carlisle and Esme a couple years ago. Carlisle was only twenty-thee and Esme only three years older than him. To say the least, there were nights when they both crashed here. In fact, that happened more rather than not.

He led me to the kitchen where my mother was making dinner. I had forgotten that I was hungry at all until I smelt my favorite food, steak with her homemade grilled garlic potatoes. I was practically drooling by the time we made it all the way across the large kitchen to her place by the stove.

"Mom, why the special dinner?" I asked. I was almost as excited about the food as I was about Edward.

She smiled at me but, continued to chop the onion, potato, and garlic. "It's nothing special. I was planning on making you this anyway but, I think it is especially appropriate now," she said motioning at Edward and I's intertwined hands. He squeezed my hand a little bit and my smile grew even more.

"Yeah, um, this just happened," I conceded.

"I figured that," she said and turned to face us," Edward I wasn't aware you were, well, gay." I practically blushed. This was almost exactly the same conversation we had just gotten done having.

"Well, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual but, the basic idea is the same. I hope this doesn't offend you but, I would like to keep this between us. Nobody besides my family and Jasper knows," he said ending with a bit of embarrassment.

"Of course sweetie, I wouldn't dream of telling. That is your business not mine," she said reaching up and gently touched his shoulder in the way only a mother could. We both smiled. She was such a sweet women. I was so lucky to have her as a mother.

"Thank you," he said. I could tell he relaxed.

"So you two are together?" she asked. I could tell she was hoping we where. Ever since I came out she has been asking me about a boyfriend or a crush.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," I mumbled.

"That's great! So Edward, when did you come out?" she asked. Man, she was really excited about this.

"I told my family a couple of weeks ago. Actually I told them a couple of days before Jazz came out to us," he said. I was momentarily stunned. I couldn't believe that we had both come out so close to each other.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

I had to get away from her now. We would be talking all night and we would not have any dinner if we did stay here. Dad would be home soon too. I was hoping mom would tell him while we were gone.

"Um, mom, we are going to go upstairs. There is this song I wanted to play for Edward. We have been kicking around the idea of a band," I stated. I looked at Edward quickly and he nodded. It was unanimous between the two of us. We wanted to be alone.

"Oh that's great but, do I have to tell you what I'm thinking?" she said. I knew exactly what she was saying. No sex.

"Mom, no you don't. We will be upstairs," I concluded I turned around and Edward followed. I heard my mother say okay. I walked to the stairs with Edward. We were out of sight of my mom and we both knew it. We flew up the stairs. My room was one of the first on the second floor. We did have one of the larger houses in town. Actually we didn't even live in town. My dad was a lawyer. He used to work in New York on huge cases. We had plenty of money and my parents both wanted to live in a small town. They both had family nearby so we built a house here and moved. He had his own firm here but, it didn't bring in as much as his past job. We had a lot in the bank so we enjoyed a pretty cushy lifestyle. My room was rather large and most teenagers and I liked it that way. There was plenty of room for a bed, a very nice stereo system with a decent sized music collection, a desk that I could draw at, and another desk that I used for school work. I also had a flat screen on the wall across from my bed.

We stepped into my room and attacked each other. Our lips crashed together and I stumbled back a couple of steps. Somehow we made it to the bed and collapsed together. His hands found the bottom of my vintage T and whipped it up over my head. My hands drifted to his button up shirt and started to undo each button. I quickly got frustrated and just ripped it open. I was lucky in the way that none of the buttons broke. I threw that to the floor. Our flesh made contact and I hissed. It was amazing. I was sixteen and not completely inexperienced but, this felt like nothing I've ever experienced. I was still a virgin and I knew Edward wasn't but, I hoped he couldn't see that. Our hands started to roam each other's chests. He had perfectly chiseled abs and every muscle seemed like it was made out of stone. I could tell he spent his Sundays at the gym without having him tell me every day. He was rather proud of that. He wasn't anywhere as muscular as Emmett but, he was well-toned. I was pretty scrawny. At least I think I am. I hated that about me. No matter how hard I worked I wasn't able to really pack any muscle.

I felt across his Pecs and slid down the middle of his abs. My open hand felt as much as it could. I felt a small trail of hair that disappeared into the top of his jeans. The want I felt was just to simply go further. I knew that now was not the time.

Our hands roamed and explored each other for a while longer. Our tongues danced around each others' mouths. By the time we pulled apart I felt that I knew every each of his chest and glorious mouth. Even though his muscles were hard and well defined, there was a softness to his skin.

"Wow," exhaled Edward. I had to agree. That had been one of, if not the most exhilarating experiences of my life. I tried to slow down my breathing. We both sat up still holding hands. I pulled him close to me for one more chaste kiss. We pulled apart and grabbed our discarded shirts off of the floor. We both pulled our shirts on. I grabbed the remote to the stereo system and turned it on. One of my favorite songs started to play. It was a modern heavy rock hit that we both agreed was one of the best out right now. The song that blasted out of the system was Champagne by Cavo. It had amazing bass and guitar and the lead singer, Casey Walker, had an amazing voice.

"So did you want to show me the song you came up with?" asked Edward. That had completely slipped my mind.

"Um, I don't know if I would be able to play it right right now," I admitted. My hands were shaking like crazy and it had a lot of little things that would be hard to hit right now.

He laughed at me and then nodded his head in understanding.

We talked for a few more minutes until we heard my dad come home and my mother yell up to us that dinner was ready. We exited my room hand in hand.

* * *

That had been the perfect day. Now I was in agony. Not because Edward and I had broken up but, because we had come out together. We had been together for almost a week and thought it was time to start enjoying it in public. We rode to school together in his precious silver Volvo. We held hands on our way to class and sat next to each other at lunch. We had already told our friends and they had all said they were extremely happy for us. Alice once again swore that we were perfect for each other. Rose and Emmett both said they were happy for us but, I did notice Emmett sitting a little further aware from the two of us than usual. Bella said anything that we were happy about made her happy. She was truly a sweet person.

We lived in a small town so a couple people outraged was to be expected. We had not thought that so many people would be so cruel. It wasn't even just the student body. The teachers looked at us like we were criminals. I even saw the principal glare at me as we walked by. I couldn't take it. During lunch I started to cry. Rosalie looked like she was ready to rip the balls off of any guy that looked at us funny. I was so grateful for her. Edward took my hand and brought it to his lips. I looked at him with thankful eyes. He nodded his head. I could see the tears fighting to fall from his eyes. Alice and Rosalie both agreed that we should skip the rest of the day. Edward asked me if I thought we should. We had the last lunch of the day and wouldn't be missing too many classes. In fact I would only be missing gym, which was no problem, English, which I rocked at, and Government, which I could pass with my eyes closed. I agreed that I should get out of here. He nodded his head in agreement and then leaned in for a quick kiss.

That is when it all began; the cussing, the yelling, the death threats. One kid hollered across the cafeteria, Mike Newton. "Fags, go get a room! Nobody wants your kind here!" When Mike opened his mouth so did everybody else. A couple people screamed fuck you's. One screamed you're a sin against God. I lost it. I jumped up from my table in hysterics. Edward followed me and soon I could tell that our whole gang was behind the two of us. I stopped at the door of the cafeteria and leaned against the frame for support. I felt so lightheaded that I was certain that I would pass out. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. Bella came up and tried to hug my neck and Alice tried to too. I heard a yelp come from the room and turned my head to see Rose throw a punch at Mike. He jogged back a couple steps on impact and fell on his ass. Rosalie walked away mumbling. Everybody else sat down and shut up. Rosalie is not someone you piss off.

She stalked over to us and smiled at me. "Nobody talks about my guys like that, ever!" she hissed. She marched down the hallway to the rest room and disappeared inside. Emmett walked down the hall and stood outside the door waiting for his girl.

I felt Edward chuckle behind me and he grabbed my hand. We walked out the door and to his car. Everybody else went back to our table.

Once I was back in the car, I broke down. I cried out and Edward just held me. He rubbed my back gently and whispered calm down's and it's okay's in my ear. I started to shake and he moved over to the driver's seat. "Jasper, I'm calling my dad. You have to calm down. Please we are going to the hospital," he said quietly. I didn't protest I needed the sanity of a hospital. His dad was one of the best doctors around here, despite his age. He picked up his phone and dialed his father's number. I heard him talking but, nothing registered. When he hung up I heard him say something along the lines of, we are meeting my father at the hospital. I don't remember. I was a mess.

He drove faster than usual and we made it to the small hospital in ten minutes. We pulled into the parking lot and into a slot. His father was already at the entrance of the hospital waiting for us. When he saw us pull in he sprinted over to the car. As soon as Edward put the car in park and killed the engine, Carlisle was opening my door. He grabbed my wrist and checked my pulse. I could see the worry etched onto his beautiful face. He and Edward looked a lot alike in almost every way except the hair color.

Edward was by my side within seconds. He unbuckled my seat belt and helped me out of the car. By this time I was just in a haze. Nothing made any sense to me. They took me inside, took me to a room, Carlisle had already done all the paperwork, and hooked me up to an IV. I was sane enough to protest to the needle in my arm. Edward chuckled at that and Carlisle seemed to smile at it. Edward sat in a chair by my bedside. I was still on edge and shaking slightly. The only way I actually felt better was that I wasn't crying anymore.

"Jasper, I already called your parents. They should be here any minute," Carlisle informed me. I just nodded my head. He sighed and walked out of the room leaving me and Edward alone.

He climbed onto my bed and held me close. A chunk of hair had fallen onto my face and he swept it away. He leaned his head down and rested it on top of mine. It relaxed me immensely. I guess whatever was in the IV contained a sedative of some sort because I felt myself get really tired. I drifted off into a light sleep in Edward's protective arms.

I awake a couple hours later feeling the strain my body had been under. My eyes ached and burned. My throat hurt. I was also pretty weak all over. I noticed I still had a pair of arms wrapped around me so I turned my head and my own personal angel was still in bed with me. He had apparently fallen asleep. His face was so calm and peaceful. I really wish that I had been able to see this under better circumstances. I sighed a happy sigh and brushed a piece of hair off of his face.

"Jasper, you're awake," my mom whispered. She was sitting in a chair by the singular window. I nodded and she stood up and crossed the room. She stopped at my bedside and kissed my forehead. She looked at Edward and smiled.

"You two look happy together," she whispered as to not disturb my boyfriend. I really liked the sound of that, Boyfriend. We had been together for a week and yet we hadn't had a whole lot of time together. School was getting crazy and we both had our extracurriculars. I was in the jazz band playing electric bass and Edward was on the speech team. I say the only reason he won anything at meets was his voice and not what he was saying. He could say anything and I would melt.

"Yeah, we are. I hate how cruel people can be," I sobbed. She out her hand on my shoulder and smiled in encouragement.

"If it's meant to be, everything will work out. The people who matter accept it. That is all that really counts. And just so you know, I believe that you two are meant to be together," she whispered. I beamed at what she said.

"Where's dad?" I asked. I scanned the room and couldn't find him. It was after six so he should have been home.

"He had to work late. He said he wanted to be here more than anything but, the case he is working on is intense. To quote him, 'This case is a bitch'," she said laughing. I chuckled. My dad had such a way with words.

"Carlisle said that you can go home tonight if you've settled down," she stated, "Um, can you tell me what happened?" I turned my head from side to side. I couldn't talk about that just yet.

I heard footsteps enter the room and Carlisle appeared at my bedside. "Hi, are you feeling any better?" he asked softly. I felt Edward wiggle by me. It must be his father's voice that got him stirring.

"Yeah, I am just really tired," I said. He nodded his head and looked to his son. "You two need to stick together," he said. I nodded my head and turned to face said person. His eyes fluttered open a second later. He smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"Well, you look like shit," he laughed. I shoved him lightly. He laughed and I joined him. His arms that were still wrapped around me pulled me closer. He leaned in for a kiss and I returned it eagerly. Our lips moved together for what felt like forever. I heard some throats clearing and we both pulled apart.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered. His face showed the obvious confusion.

"For what?" he asked. I could tell that the whole room was now listening to us.

"For helping me. For taking me to the hospital. For being with me. For everything," I declared. His smile was spread so wide across his face and his eyes showed a lot of pride.

"You're welcome," he said. He leaned in and kissed me. I had to pull away so we wouldn't get carried away. Our family was here; well, his father and my mother.

"Jasper, how would you like to go home?" asked Carlisle. My eyes locked with Edward's and he nodded once.

"Um, yeah, that sounds great," I said enthusiastically. I wanted to be home in my own bed.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the discharge papers," said Carlisle. He walked out of the room. My mom came to the bedside. Edward and I both sat up.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this. In fact, I really don't want to say this. You two are really into each other. I saw how intense you guys got a couple of seconds ago. I also know that as teenagers all you really have on your mind at a time like that is sex. Please, I am not going to stop you because, that is useless. Just promise me you two will be safe and gentle with each other. Jasper, Edward, please be safe," she practically pleaded.

"Mom, we will. We might just be two teenage boys but, I would never think of being anything but, safe with Edward. Trust me, mother," I said. She seemed to relax and I felt Edward relax beside me too.

"Mrs. Whitlock, I will be nothing but, gentle and safe. Please we haven't done anything yet and are going to wait until the time is right. This is for the long haul," he declared. I felt my heart swell to such a size that I thought it was going to burst.

"Thank you, both of you. Edward you know I have always thought of you as a son. Please understand that when I say you are part of the family you are," my mom said. I smiled like a fool. Edward and I had been friends with each other forever and my mom never failed to remind any of my close group of friends that they were family and welcome over at anytime.

"I know, Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate being able to come over, my sister too," Edward said with a slightly disgusted tone. Carlisle walked back into the room in the middle of that sentence. Edward hadn't seemed to notice until after he had finished. My mom saw him enter and started to blush. I did too. Carlisle stopped at the foot of my bed when he heard the words that came from his adopted son's mouth.

"Sorry dad," mumbled Edward. He nodded once and gave us the rundown on what we needed to sign and for me to get some sleep. He also suggested that I maybe skip school tomorrow. He even said he would allow Edward to skip too.

We all agreed to that. My mother signed the release forms. We ended up leaving the hospital around seven thirty. I rode home with my mom and Edward drove his car home.

When I arrived home, I hurried up to my room and slammed the door shut. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. My life was officially over. There was no more respect for me anymore. We were the laughing stock of Forks High School now. I even had a couple of death threats. It's not my fault I don't love the same way as everybody else. This hurt so bad. With Edward gone for the moment, my heart hurt after the sickening day I had just had

* * *

So should I continue? I really am liking where this is headed. It is also the longest single chapter I have ever written. I am really loving this one. If you love or like or even hate tell me!!!!

Please review. They are my drug. My life force. My reason for living............. Okay that one took it too far. I do really love them though. I am going to try getting back to everybody who reviews!

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Healing

Well, i decided that i love this story and am going to continue! I got decent response and i want to thank everybody who reviewed! I even want to thank the people out in lurking land!

Disclaimer- DOn't own these beautiful men, Twilight or anything else mentioned including music. I wish i owned them but, the only way to get the rights would be to hol Stephenie meyer at gun point and i just couldn't do that.

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

I was woken up by my phone blasting You Don't Belong by Daughtry. Ugh, I forgot to put it on silent before I fell asleep last night. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed the annoying thing. I loved my newest phone but, when it wakes me up, I am tempted to chuck the damn thing out the window. I looked at who it was texting me and smiled when I saw it was Edward. Then I looked at the time, 10:57 am. Damn I had slept most of the morning away and we were planning on hanging out.

I flipped the phone open and read the text.

_U up yet?_

I texted back a quick yes and then jumped out of bed and into the shower. My bathroom was connected to my room. I quickly washed my unruly hair. I was almost done with my shower when I heard Edward enter my bedroom. My heart sped up and I could feel my hands start to shake. Damn, I was such a priss.

I quickly finished my shower. The water was really hot even at the end and I was reluctant to step out of the water. I did though. I grabbed one of the plush white towels and dried myself off. I then ran it through my hair. I got most of the moisture out. I grabbed one more and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out of my bathroom and was welcomed by the most beautiful smile in the world.

I heard Edward let out a low hiss. He also shifted his position on the edge of my bed. I instantly felt self conscious. My right hand gripped the towel tighter. I quickly walked over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a simple T, and a pair of boxers. I turned around and jumped. Edward had moved from my bed to just a foot behind me. He had a grin on his face that made everything else seem to vanish. As much as I really wanted to do this, I wasn't ready. Not yet.

He leaned in and kissed me while his hand fell to rest on top of mine. I had to take a quick, sharp breath. If I didn't stop us soon, we would end up having sex. God, how I wanted that but, I knew I would regret it later. Now, just wasn't the time. I wrapped my hand in his and put my other hand on his chest. I pushed him away gently. His eyes showed hurt and confusion. I hated doing this to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and hung his head in shame. He started to turn around but, I stopped him. I pulled him back to me and kissed him quickly. I needed to show him I wanted this, just not right now.

His eyes were even more confused when I pulled away. He opened his mouth to speak but, he couldn't find the words. His internal debating was getting the best of him.

"It's not that I don't want his," I began. His expression softened but, remained slightly confused. I had to make this better. "It's that, right now, I'm not ready for it," I concluded.

He let out a loud breath and smiled. I could tell that his whole body relaxed. I was so relieved.

"Jasper, don't worry. I'm not ready to go that far. I want to take this slow. I'm fine staying up north," he said. I have no idea how he was able to keep a straight face. I began laughing. He soon joined in and I had to put a hand against the door jamb for support.

We both eventually calmed down and moved away from my closet. I took my clothes into the bathroom and changed. I ran a comb through my now dry, wavy locks. I then got dressed and walked back into my bedroom to join Edward.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked. We had planned on relaxing today and then going back to school tomorrow but, we hadn't made specific plans on what exactly we were going to do.

"Do you have any good movies?" he asked. A movie sounded great. We both were actually pretty big movie junkies. I knew we could both recite lines from almost every movie in my house. He also made killer popcorn. Our friends would come over once a week for movies and popcorn. The movie that was shown most often: Abbot and Costello Meet Frankenstein.

"Come on Edward!" I replied. He knew just as well as me that my family had a huge movie collection. It was one of our indulgences. We had a sixty-four inch flatscreen in our family room along with two bookcases filled halfway with DVDs and old VHS tapes. We also had a BluRay player, VHS/DVD combo player, PS3 and PS2, and a surround sound system that could blow out windows.

"Okay, Okay, so what should we watch?" he asked. He turned on his heel and walked out of my room. I followed as he turned down the stair case and trotted into the family room. He walked right over to the entertainment center and turned on the TV, BluRay, and surround sound. I went straight to the bookcase and started to look through the titles. They were all in alphabetical order and I was looking through the second half.

I came to the Star Wars and Star Trek movies and stopped. It had been quite a long time since we had watched any of these. They used to be our favorites a couple of years ago. We used to be Trekkies but, we would never admit that to anyone outside of our close-knit clan.

"How about some time traveling? I feel like watching some Star Trek," I suggested. His eyes lit up and I could tell that this would be the perfect way to relax and just enjoy each others' presence.

"That sounds amazing. Maybe one of the newer ones, Nemesis?" he asked. I told him that would be fine and grabbed the disc. I popped it in and he went to the kitchen. I joined him. Watching him make this popcorn was always hilarious. He tended to show off and there were times that he screwed up and dumped popcorn all over himself.

He easily found his usual stainless steel pot and put it on the stove. He grabbed the peanut oil, raw popcorn kernels, salt, butter, and a couple of spices from the cabinet. He never let any of us see his secret ingredients. I had even begged him a couple times. His response was that he would just have to live here if he wanted to popcorn all the time.

He turned the stove on and put oil and popcorn in the pot. He spun around once and grabbed the handle. He started to shake it back in forth to keep the kernels moving. He swayed his hips to a rhythm he was humming. I chuckled because he was being such a goofball this time. Usually he didn't dance. He kept moving the popcorn and a couple kernels started to pop. When they first started to pop he dropped the handle like it was on fire. He grabbed for it with his other hand and another one popped. He looked at the pot with a confused face and shaking it again. He spun around and picked up the dancing. I pulled out a bowl and put it next to the stove so it was ready when he was. He shook the pot a couple more times then turned off the heat. He flipped the lid off and placed it on the counter. I laughed at his showmanship. He took the pot and flipped it over into the bowl quickly. The now fluffy kernels all fell into the bowl. When they were all in the bowl he took the stick of butter and cut it in half. He put that into the pan and it sizzled. He swirled it around while kicking his feet out. I was almost doubled over in laughter. It only took about a minute for the butter to turn into a hot, caramel-colored liquid. He dumped that over the popcorn and placed the pot in the sink. He took two of the spices and flicked them over the bowl once. He then tapped them on the counter and repeated. He then took the other two, which included the salt, and repeated the process.

"Done!" he declared, tasking one of the pieces. His face morphed into one of great pleasure. I shoved him away and he laughed.

"Ah, this is good stuff," he said, "But, not as good as you." He quickly kissed me and I returned it. We pulled apart and I grabbed to sodas from the refrigerator. He grabbed the popcorn and we both walked to the couch. I grabbed the remote and hit Play. The movie started as we both grabbed handfuls of popcorn and cracked open our soda cans.

We had the popcorn gone and the sodas drained half an hour into the movie. Both our hands met in the middle of the empty bowl and we looked down at it.

"Damn, I hate that," Edward said referring to the empty bowl. I nodded my head and laughed at him.

"Yeah, me too but, at least you can make some more. I can't!" I exclaimed. He doubled over in laughter. "Fuck you!" I screamed. He knew I was laughing but, tried to look offended. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"You want to," he mumbled. I heard him and my jaw dropped.

"Bastard!" I screeched. He laughed and I joined him. It was far too hard to be mad at him.

When we both settled down enough to actually breath, we put our empty cans in the bowl and placed it on the coffee table. Our hands met and our fingers intertwined. We watched almost all of the movie like this.

Approximately ten minutes from the end he leaned over me and kissed me. There was a speed, passion, and need to his kiss this time. I turned my body so I was facing him and he worked his hands into my messy blonde hair. I pulled him to me and his tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I couldn't deny him for long so I let him in and our tongues danced. We fought for dominance for what seemed like an hour. We both wanted to claim the other. He eventually won out and he gently ran his tongue over mine. I moaned into his mouth and I he responded in the same way.

I leaned back onto the couch and brought him with me. He laid out on top of me. He laid down between my legs. We didn't move our bodies for the rest of the movie and quite a bit of time afterward. The DVD player went into sleep mode while we were otherwise distracted.

Edward and I stayed attached to each other for a while longer on the couch. Neither one of us tried to take it any further. The only reason we pulled apart was we heard my front door open. We both pulled apart and Edward looked up to see who it was. His eyes bugged out momentarily and then he calmed down. The only emotion I could see was annoyance.

"Alice," he groaned to her. I hated that she had a key but, it was necessary for her trips her on weekends. She was practically my own little sister.

"We don't have to stop. She will get the idea," I suggested and attacked him again. He groaned into me and moved his lips against mine.

I heard Alice's really annoying and overpriced heels click against the hardwood as she got closer to us. I heard her stop at the doorway to the family room. We didn't stop. She would figure out we didn't want her to be here.

"Ahh, come on you two. Edward I'm scared for life," he pulled away from me and his eyes peered into mine. I could see that he enjoyed her last remark.

"Well, if you didn't want to see it you should have called first," he quipped back. She huffed and I could hear her toe tapping. I chuckled at that. They weren't blood siblings but, they acted like it. They were the exact same age. In fact, their birthdays were only days apart from each other.

"I didn't cal because I didn't know you two would be sucking each others' face off," she snapped back. She was on fire today. I had to laugh at this.

"Oh, we can do worse," he said. I couldn't register what he had just said because he had captured my lips with his. I moaned deeply and kissed him back. His hands slide across my chest and down to the hem of my shirt. When his cool fingers touched my skin I hissed. I heard him chuckle and his hand slide up my chest.

Alice cleared her throat then made a gagging sound. "God, go get a room!" she screeched.

"We have a room. You're the one who's in it," I retorted. I heard her gasp and walk closer to the couch.

"What did you just say to me Jasper Hale?" she practically screamed. Shit, Alice is scary when she's made. Edward removed his hand and we both sat up.

Edward leaned over close to my ear and said, "Uh oh, you're in trouble now." She heard him and walked over to stand right in front of us.

"Did you have something to say to me Edward?" she hissed at him. I could see him sink back a little bit.

"No way, little sis," he announced. He was three days older than her and never ceased to remind her of that; she on the other hand hated it.

"How about we all calm down and Alice, what did you need?" I asked her, trying to calm the room. I knew I had a way with people emotions and I hoped to God that it would work.

It must have because her posture relaxed and she took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to meet the rest of us for dinner; Emmett's at practice already, Rose is at another student council meeting and Bella's in the car. We are going shopping," she proposed. That did sound really nice. We hadn't been out as a group in forever and Dad was working late again tonight. Mom wouldn't mind.

"Sure and if you want too, Bella can come inside and we can pop in another movie. Wait they are all already at meetings and practice? What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, it's three-thirty. What time did you think it was?" she asked.

"Oh God, um, never mind. Yeah go ahead and just go get Bella,' I said. She nodded her head and turned on her heels. She walked out of the door and down the sidewalk.

"What movie are you up for?" I asked turning to Edward. He smiled at me and then got up off of the couch. I jumped off also.

"Do you think we should let them chose? Alice did just have to witness her brother and her best friend making out," I suggested. He glared at me then nodded. With Alice, sucking up does wonders.

Within thirty seconds I heard the front door open and close again; this time there where two sets of footsteps. They neared the room while Edward moved closer to me. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned close to him and whispered, "Trying to piss off your sister?"

Chuckled and nodded his head the affirmative. I snorted once. Alice and Bella entered the room and the former stopped dead in her tracks. "Come on!" she shouted. I turned to her brother and smiled.

"Deal with it! He's my boyfriend," retorted Edward. They were on a role today.

"Okay, you two, please cool it! Alice, Bella would you two like to chose the movie this time?" I asked; once again trying to smooth the situation over.

"Sure," announced Bella. She walked over to the collection and started scanning titles. She must have come to one that she liked because she pulled it out and held it up to show us. I read the title and chuckled, _Sleepy Hollow. _It was so like Bella to choose a horror movie in the middle of the afternoon.

"Oh, good choice Bella!" screamed Alice. She snatched the DVD out of Bella's hands and put it in the player.

"Any why is it a good choice that you decided that you wanted to watch a horror movie in the middle of the afternoon?" I asked Alice. She starred at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Hello! You are gay right? Johnny Depp! Only the finest piece of man to ever walk this Earth!" she practically screamed. I learned an important lesson there: never get in the way of Alice and her Johnny Depp obsession.

"Yeah he's hot Alice but, damn you don't have to go so crazy!" I joked. She glared at me put sat in front of the couch on the floor. Edward and I took the couch once again and held hands.

We were actually able to sit through this movie without getting distracted. The girls screamed at all the usual places while Edward and I laughed. The girls were so predictable.

When the movie was over, I turned off the electronics and Alice called Rosalie who was with Emmett. Apparently we were all going to meet at the diner in town.

We left the house in two cars. Edward and I were in his Volvo. Alice and Bella were in her car. For some crazy reason he loved it more than anything. His dad had offered to buy him any type he wanted; Ferrari, Porsche, Lamborghini, Aston Martin, even a Mercedes. He insisted he had a Volvo. He claimed he didn't want to stand out too much. What most people didn't know though was that he had a second car. He calls it his indulgence. It was an Ashton Martin Vantage V12 in black. He refused to drive it to school. I had been in it once and that was the day after we got together and went to Seattle. He drove like a fucking maniac but, it was a hell of a lot of fun.

Alice on the other hand didn't mind flaunting her adopted daddy's money. She had a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She adored that thing. I had leaned against it once and she didn't hesitate to knee me in the balls. She also didn't mind shopping at all of the high end boutiques in Seattle. She had God knows how many pairs of Christian Louboutin shoes.

We pulled into the diner parking lot ten minutes later and we met Emmett and Rosalie. They had driven over in Emmett's Jeep. He loved it because; he could go off-roading anytime he wanted to.

We all got a table and started to look at the menu. Edward and I were sitting next to each other. Bella sat next to me and Alice was on her other side. Rose sat next to Alice and Emmett sat next to his girl. He never failed to remind us that she was his too. Edward and Emmett were next to each other and there was a noticeable gap between the two. I had noticed that since we came out there had been a riff between the two of us and Emmett. I was hoping that it wouldn't be permanent because we used to have so much fun together.

We all ordered and talked while we waited for our food to arrive. Alice and Rose were plotting a new Barbie Bella makeover. Bella was arguing with them; although it was a lost cause. Edward, Emmett and I we discussing the football teams chance of winning this year. Emmett was starting quarter back and was guaranteed a free ride to college.

Our food arrived and we started to eat. The three of us guys got done quickly and the girls just stared at us with horrific expressions on their faces. They took forever to eat!

We all decided that we were too stuffed to get dessert. We all paid for our own meals except Rose. Emmett took care of that.

Out by our cars, we all stopped to talk. The sun was starting to set. "Please, tell me you guys are coming to school tomorrow," begged Alice.

"Yeah, I'm cool to go to school. As long as you guys will be around I should be okay. I needed a day to relax and realize that those assholes don't matter," I declared. Alice beamed at me and Bella hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and thanked her.

"Besides if anybody threatens you they won't know what hit them. Trust me," announced Rose. She looked fucking terrifying so I knew we were in good hands.

I thanked everybody and we all said our goodbyes. I got into Edward's car and he drove me home. We stopped in my driveway and he got out of the car. We stood by the car for a couple of seconds in silence.

"I don't want to leave," he finally admitted. I nodded my head and kissed him roughly. His hands latched into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Once again I had no idea how long we were out there but, we eventually broke apart. We both had to take a couple of deep breaths to get our breathing back to normal. He pulled me into a hug and then I walked towards the door. I turned around while I had my hands on the door handle. He smiled at me and then got back into his Volvo. I opened the door and walked inside. He disappeared down the driveway.

I walked up to my room and closed the door quietly. I heard a noise I really didn't want to hear about thirty minutes later while I was reading a book. I groaned and texted Edward.

_God, I mite hve to hide out ur house 2nite!!!_

He texted me back in a few minutes saying that that wouldn't be too good of an idea. His parents had just sat him down and had decided that it would be a perfect time to give him a sex talk. I laughed and said I would see him tomorrow. I would pick him up and head to our own personal Hell.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes there may be. No beta on this story. I hope it was still good though!

Next chapter they will be going back to school and thre might be some ass kicking on Rose's part.

Reviews make me super happy!!!!

Review please!!!


	3. Minor Scratches

So i have no exuse for taking so long to update. I just couldn't write. I was planning on posting it on Sunday but, i couldn't log in.

I hope this chapter is to your liking. I enjoyed writing it.

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

I picked Edward up at seven forty-five in my new Black Jaguar XKR Coupe. My parents had given it to me for my birthday this past year. I fell in love with it instantly. It had a 510 horsepower engine and was heaven to drive. It also had body lines similar to Edward's Vanquish. I really loved it.

He stepped into my car and laughed. I smiled at him and revved the engine and peeled out of his driveway.

"Maniac," he mumbled. I looked over to him and stepped on the gas again. On an average day it only took us seven or eight minutes to get to school from his house. Today, because of my lead foot, we got there in five. We had plenty of time to get to our lockers and talk before class.

I pulled into a spot right in between Emmett's Jeep Wrangler and Alice's Porsche. Alice had started taking Bella to school in her car once Edward and I started going out. It was better that way all around. They say that they wanted to throw up when we were together. It is true that it is hard to keep our hands off of each other.

We both stepped out of the car with our books in hand. I locked the car and moved over to the passenger side of my car. Our group had started to gather on that side. They saw me with my usual smile on my face and visibly lit up. Bella ran over to me and wrapped her small arms around my neck. She actually pulled my neck down a little. I hugged her back and lifted her off the ground. We stayed locked together for a couple seconds then I placed her back safely on the ground.

While we were hugging a group of people walked by; Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren. The last of which I would have loved see jump off of a cliff. Mike decided it would be a perfect time to open his fat ass mouth. "Fag, you decided to show your ugly ass face at this school again. Thought you were scared away Monday," he taunted and spat as he walked by our cars. Nobody else in his group said a word to our faces. Lauren looked like she was muttering under her breath though. Angela and Ben kind of hid their faces.

I looked over to Edward after I had sat Bella down. His face showed very little distress and I tried to mimic his calm demeanor. Inside I was bubbling over with rage and hurt. To help me stay calm I locked onto Edward's eyes. I needed to focus on something positive and I would be lying if I said that his eyes didn't have complete control over me.

I was so focused on Edward that I hadn't noticed Rosalie strut off with Emmett on her heels. The only reason I was aware that something was happening was that Edward had turned to face to commotion. I turned in time to see Rose approach Mike. She was wearing a pair of four inch Christian Louboutin heels and even without the added height she towered over him. I noticed his friends shrink away and head to class. He was all alone.

"You might have a slut to keep you company but, my two guys are happier than you will ever be. If you think you can get away with saying or doing anything like that, you are horribly mistaken. You will have more than a limp and a black eye and nobody will be able to stop me," she hissed at him. While Rose was making Mike wet his pants, Edward's hand reached for mind and we pulled closer together. Rosalie was pissed.

Emmett stood a couple feet behind his girl and watched with a smug look on his face. Rose is a force to be reckoned with when she got angry. She's very protective and we loved her for it. We had learned early on to not mess with her. It seems that our fellow students were unaware of that fact though.

"You will not say another word about Edward or Jasper if you want to walk later in life," she finished and walked back towards us. Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were like the ultimate power couple; nobody ever messed with them.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a quick hug and said, "Nobody messes with you two." I chuckled and we released each other. We only had a couple more minutes until we had to be in class so we walked towards the building and separated to find our classes. Somehow we had been lucky enough to all get the same lunch hour so we would be together again soon.

We had all been friends for a couple of years now. The only ones of our group that had lived in dreary Forks their whole lives were Rosalie and Emmett. Bella moved here a couple of years ago to live with her father. I had moved here a few years ago with my family and Edward and Alice had their own unique way of explaining how they got to Forks.

Rosalie Hale comes from family of old money; nobody knew for sure how old. She loved her designer labels and sparkle things; diamonds and cars. She had a closet bigger than most master suites. Rose had lived here her whole life except summers. She spent those in one place or another. Her usual destination was the Hamptons. She fit in there and they welcomed her with open arms. Since she was sixteen she has driven some sort of foreign gem of a vehicle but, never rubbed it in. She is what you would classify as a car girl. Ask her anything about a new or old model of almost any type of sports car and some random others and she know everything. In the two years she has been legal to drive she has managed to get her father to buy her a Lamborghini, two Porsches, a Corvette, a GT 500, and a Ferrari F430 Spider. Her family has an extensive exotic car collection. As of recently, she has her eye on a new car. With a hefty price tag of $2,971,180 for the ultra rare Mansory Bugatti Veyron Linea Vincero, her father is actually hesitant to purchase this one. She has looked up every little detail on the car. She practically drooled when she told us about it the first time. I had to say it is an impressive car.

Emmett McCarty also has lived his whole life in Forks, Washington. He always has said he will leave the first chance he gets. He was captain of the football team and the poster boy for all American everything. He was most likely going to go to some great collage studying business on a full football scholarship. He has always been the most athletic. I heard a story about when he was younger about a year ago. Apparently, he had started to play some type of sports when he was four. His first sport was karate. He mastered that in three years. While he was training in martial arts he picked up basketball, tennis, football, and believe it or not, hip hop dancing. He was the best dancer I have ever known. On occasion he has tried to teach all of us how to dance. The last time he attempted it Bella twisted an ankle and we laughed for a couple of days at each other. After that incident, none of us tried dance with Emmett; except Rosalie.

Bella Swan is our resident klutz. You think someone would outgrow the ability to trip walking across a solid, flat surface but, no. She and Edward's father, Carlisle, have become well acquainted. She doesn't react to pain much anymore. She also really hates anything green which is really odd considering she moved here to live with her father a couple years ago. She used to live in Arizona before her mother remarried. Her new step-daddy, from the little that we have heard, is not a nice person. He never wanted kids and once he married her mother Renee, he started to abuse her. She doesn't talk about it much but, from what she has told us it got pretty bad. She mentioned he would call her a little slut one day and then the next a pathetic little girl who could never get a man if she tried. She often broke down with one of us when we talked about this. She refused to tell us what the last straw was but, we all knew it had to have been bad. She called her father the next day to tell him she was returning to Forks. Charlie started spreading the word and a week later Forks High School had a new student.

Alice Cullen is the most annoying pixie-like pseudo sister I could ever have. She was adopted by the Cullens' a couple of years ago along with Edward. Alice and Edward had only known each other for a couple weeks before the adoption was finalized. They had lived together in a foster house for those couple of weeks. Alice had recently lost her parents to a car crash. They were heading home from a late dinner while she was hanging with her friends at the beach. She used to live in northern California so it was a little more normal to be at the beach constantly. She had been put in the foster system because both of her parents were only children and neither really talked to their parents. She doesn't talk a lot about that night but, she does tell us a little about family vacations and her old school. She may talk a lot although her past is not usually a common topic.

Edward Cullen has been my best friend since he moved here. I had been living here about a year before he moved. He was quiet around people who didn't know him but, if you were one of us you usually can't get him to shut up. He has played the piano and guitar for longer than I've known him. He has a baby grand piano at his parent's house. When his family has company over for dinner, Edward will usually play something for them. He literally brought my parents to tears one night while we were having dinner at his house. His mother had succumbed to Lymphoma a couple years before his father passed due to atherosclerosis. He says he has accepted it.

I have lived here for two years and basically love it as much as someone who moved from a big city to super small town could. I love my friends and now I have a boyfriend I would never give up but, I don't know if this is where I want to spend the rest of my life. The only thing I am really good at is my music. Of course, Edward is so much better than me. I guess I'm just average.

* * *

Surprisingly, morning classes went pretty well. The only issue I had during the first five classes was a couple of guys flipping me off and quite a few nasty glares. I could live with that and they would eventually get over it. It seemed they didn't do it to Edward as much. Either that or he was able to take it better than I was. It hurt every time I saw a gesture. I couldn't believe that people could be so narrow minded. It seemed that no matter who I saw or spoke to they had a new edge to their voice or they would walk the other way. My human anatomy teacher even ignored my raised hand; usually I was one of the first to be called upon.

Edward met up with me on our way to the cafeteria. He wrapped his hand around mine and we both stepped closer together. We went through the line quickly and joined our friends at our usual table. I sat by Edward and Bella again. I noticed for the second time that Emmett sat farther away from us than he used to.

"Bella?" asked Edward. We all looked at him. "I just got four tickets to the Kings of Leon concert you wanted to go to, so would you like to go?" he asked. My jaw dropped. He had been telling me he hadn't been able to get his hands on them. I wanted to go to that concert so bad.

"Four? So who else is going to get a ticket?" she asked. I could hear the smirk that had to be showing on her face.

"Well, you, me; I don't really care who else gets the tickets," he suggested and glanced at me. He was being a complete tease.

"Well," she started, "how about your, I don't know, boyfriend? He might want to join you," she finished. He became quiet and the rest of our table looked at our little exchange.

"I don't know if he's really into the whole rock scene," he said softly to her while leaning over me. When he was done with the little statement, he sat back in his chair.

"True, but, you still should ask him," she smiled and glanced at me.

"Maybe but, I still don't know," he continued. I decided to have a little fun with this.

I leaned over his body so my mouth was right against his ear on the opposite side of his body. I place my hand on his upper thigh for support. I started to move my finger over his denim in tight circles. His hiss was audible from across the table. Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"You do know that there is nobody I would rather listen to Sex on Fire with than the incredibly sexy guy sitting at this table," I whispered hoarsely in his ear. His breath stopped abruptly and his eyelids drooped. I inwardly chuckled and started to move the palm of my hand closer to the tightening in his jeans.

"Damn, Jazz," he hissed into my hair. I pushed my palm down with a little more force and he exhaled sharply and sucked his lip into his mouth.

"Are you going to take me?' I whispered in his ear quietly.

He leaned his mouth closer to my ear and whispered, "In which way?" It was my turn to hiss.

"I think you know," I led. His body shivered slightly and I chuckled. I rotated my palm one more time and then pulled myself back into my chair. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. I hadn't noticed how uncomfortable my situation had become until I sat down. I had to adjust my pants and take a couple deep breaths.

The other four sets of eyes were locked on us. I noticed and looked over to Edward to see if he had noticed. Apparently, he had because he was looking at the other eyes and then turned to me. We both laughed when we say each other.

"So who's going to us the other ticket?" I asked. Edward's face lit up and I knew he was hiding something.

"Okay, Edward, spill or you will seriously regret it," I threatened.

"Okay, I didn't get four tickets," he stated. Bella and I's face fell. We had been wanting to go to this concert for a long time. I had been a fan since Youth and Young Manhood came out a while ago.

Edward looked me in the eye and smiled, "I got six tickets. We can all go," he announced.

Bella started to clap and Alice squeaked a little bit. Rose looked like she was in shock and I could see the appreciation on Emmett's face. We were all huge fans of Kings of Leon.

"Really Edward?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head. I reached over for a hug and we embraced for a while.

"Okay, you two. Come on!" laughed Alice. I pulled away a little so I could see Edward's face. We smirked at each other and then leaned in for a kiss. His tongue was begging for entrance almost instantly and I could not deny him. His hands curled into the ends of my hair. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

Alice threw a balled up napkin at us and the whole table started making gagging sounds. I chuckled into Edward's warm mouth and we pulled apart. We didn't release each other though. Rosalie rolled up a napkin next and tossed it at us. I swatted it away and it hit Bella in the head. She acted offended.

"I can't believe you did that," she laughed, not able to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Sorry," I apologized and pulled apart from Edward. She looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and I couldn't resist. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," she laughed and pulled away. I smiled at her and picked up my soda that I had gotten with lunch.

"So everybody wants to go right?" asked Edward. He had to dodge a couple more napkins and sandwich wrappers.

The rest of lunch went pretty well until we left the cafeteria for class. Right after lunch I have Government with Rose, Edward, and Alice so we started to walk to the class together. I was close to the class room and talking with Alice when Mike and Tyler stepped in front of us and started walking backwards. Rosalie instantly tensed at our side. I continued walking at Edward's side and Alice reached for my hand. I held onto it tight and tried to push through them. They just kept with us.

"What do you want jackasses?" I hissed. They laughed at me and slowed down our pace. Most of the other students had vacated the hallway into their classrooms. The late stragglers were just now heading into their classes and we were stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"You really shouldn't have said that," laughed Mike. Rosalie stepped in front of us and I was wishing that Emmett was with us.

"If you want to do anything to them, you will seriously regret it," she growled. She was wearing heels today and she towered over them once again.

"Aww, that's so cute. You have a bodyguard," Tyler teased. I was so close to punching them. I looked to Edward and I could see his jaw was clenched.

"Clearly, he really wants this. I guess he thinks that a slut who has done everything with legs is better than true love that's unconventional," Edward suggested. Using big words or semi-complex sentences around these two was usually a way to get them to leave.

"Jessica's a virgin," he responded. I laughed and so did everybody else. I could even tell that Tyler was having a hard time holding in his laughter.

Edward stepped up to him and leaned into his ear. I knew what he was going to say and Edward was going to have to dodge a punch.

"Dude, she came on to me at that party last month," he informed Mike. His face turned bright red and he clenched his fist. Edward stepped back next to me. He saw Mike pull back his arm and I stepped back. Mike swung and Edward gracefully ducked. Emmett made sure we all knew some self defense.

Edward swiped Mike's legs out from under him and he fell onto his ass. Rose and Alice started laughing and I had told hold in my laughter as Tyler turned on his heels and ran to class. The bell rang as he was walking down the hall and Mr. Duval stepped out of his room upon hearing the commotion. I straightened up and so did Edward.

"What are you five doing out here?" he inquired.

"We were just heading to class; forgot a book in my locker. Mike here slipped. I was going to offer him my assistance," said Edward motioning to the now standing Mike. He was fuming.

"Okay, well thank you for being thoughtful but, head to class. Don't let me catch you again," he warned. We all nodded and walked to the next door. We took our seats and Mike had a bruised ego to keep him company.

The rest of the school day went along pretty smoothly. There were no more interruptions from Mike and his crew.

We all split up to go to our respected meetings and practice. Today, I had Jazz band rehearsal while Edward had nothing. Rose had no student council today but, she did have a family thing she said she had to go to. Emmett had practice again today. Bella was volunteering at the local hospital this afternoon and Alice had nothing to do. I had a feeling that Edward would be bickering with Alice tonight from the extended time with his little sister. Maybe they would get along and he would continue to try and teach her how to play piano. They usually did something musical together. Edward usually played while the little pixie would sing. She had a beautiful voice.

Tonight we were all planning on having our usual mid-week movie and pizza at Bella's house. Tonight's movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Alice was in charge of movies this week; of course, she would choose a Johnny Depp movie. She had issues.

I turned the door handle and walked into the band room. I picked up my bass and started to tune. This was my sanctuary. I felt safe here.

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you did. And FYI I would do anything for the car Rosalie has her eye on. And yes that price tag is pretty accurate. No exaggerating. I love it though.

Reviews are my drug. I need them. They are my only payment for completely wasting my time during the day. Thank You to everybody who does read though!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (I'll say it all day!) REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Broken Ribs and Bruises

I am soooo sorry that it has taken this long to update. i have been swamped lately. I am going to be trying to update more regularly.

I did not edit this so ther ear ebound to be many mistakes. I wanted to get it out and had no patients to edit. This will not be a normal occurance though. Sorry for any inconviences.

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

At five o'clock we had played through all of our songs and perfected them for the concert the upcoming week. The entire jazz band was worn out and we decided to finish then. We were scheduled to practice until six, but there was no point. I packed up my bass, grabbed my backpack, and headed out to my car. I unlocked the car when I was a couple feet away. I walked over to the passenger side of my car and opened the door. I moved to put my guitar in, but stopped as something caught my eye. It was a small white gift box with dark blue ribbon tied around it. I wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the little hint of blue. I set my guitar against the side of the car and reached for the tiny box. I was slightly hesitant to open it, fearing a prank from a boorish classmate. I picked up the box and brought it closer to examine it. I saw the name on the box and relaxed, Edward.

I pulled the ribbons apart and it fell softly to the seat. I lifted the lid to reveal a bracelet. It was made out of what looked to be aged brown leather and metal. The clasps had a design on them and on the front there was a loop that carried the same design. I lifted up the gift and secured it on my wrist before I put my bass into my car and started the drive to Edward's. We were going to hang out for a little bit and then head to Bella's for the movie. We were due there by six-thirty.

By the time I arrived at Edward's, Alice was standing by the piano while my bronze-haired boyfriend sat at the keys. They were playing a melody I had never heard before. Alice's angelic voice was weaving through the notes that Edward played. I stood frozen in my position just inside the door way.

They only played for a couple seconds more before Alice's voice stopped. I looked over and noticed she had seen me. She elbowed Edward and he stopped screaming and hollered "Shit." Alice gestured towards me and Edward instantly froze. I smiled and he defrosted. Edward stood and walked towards me.

"Why did you stop? That was beautiful," I questioned.

"I didn't want you to hear that yet. It was supposed to be a surprise," he admitted and hung his head. I closed the gap between us and lifted his chin with my finger. Our eyes connected and I saw the fear and hesitation melt away. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I was not planning on denying him anytime to come.

We pulled away and he took my hand. I vaguely heard Alice say she was leaving. He led me up to his room and closed the door. With our hands that were still intertwined he pulled me closer to him and pushed me against the door. His body was flush with mine and his lips crashed into mine. We moved in sync.

He pulled away from me and the feeling of lose felt like a knife through my heart. He walked over and picked up on of his four guitars. It was his sweet sounding Fender acoustic. I had no idea what he was planning, but I was definitely interested. He took the guitar, grabbed a pick from his collection and sat down on his bed. He motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him. I sat down and faced him while he tuned his guitar quickly. Both he and I knew that it wasn't necessary; his guitars were always perfectly tuned.

When he was down, he strummed an opening chord I recognized instantly. He continued to strum a couple more times and started to sing. He kept his eyes on the guitar.

_So here you are now, nowhere to turn  
It's just the same old yesterday  
You made a promise to yourself  
That you were never gonna be this way  
And the only thing that you've ever known is to run  
So you keep on drivin' faster into the sun_

He looked up to me and our eyes locked as he sang the simple two lined chorus.

_But everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Yeah everybody needs somebody sometimes_

I felt I tear fall from my eye and smiled innocently. He continued to sing and looked down at the guitar again. He tried to ignore the tears that were now falling from his eyes.

_You don't have to find your own way out  
You've got a voice let it be heard  
Just when it feels you're on a dead-end road  
There's always somewhere left to turn  
So don't give up now you're so close to a brand new day  
Yes you are  
And if you just can't bear to be alone then I'll stay_

'Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Yeah everybody needs somebody sometimes

Well maybe I've been too caught up  
To see what you've been going through  
All that I can say is I'm here now

He once again looked up at me and I could see the tear tracks on his face. I let go of any pride that was still holding me back and the tears fell freely from my eyes also.

_And everybody needs somebody sometimes  
You know they do  
Everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Everybody needs somebody sometimes_

Instead of holding the last note and adding the embellishments he simply ended with a couple more strums. I set his guitar down beside his bed and looked at me. Both of our eyes glittered with tears that were still falling. I stood from my chair and walked the couple of feet to him. I sat down gently next to him and we embraced. They was no unwarranted lust, just pure passion that emanated from the both of us. He moved to lie back on the bed and I moved to join him.

We laid there wrapped around each other for a while. I rested my head on his chest and I felt his hand move through my messy hair. I had my hand on his chest and was tracing small circles with my fingers.

There was a light knock at the door and I recognized it as Alice. Since we had gotten together she had been polite enough to start knocking on our door. There was no need to have to be so cautious, but I really enjoyed the consideration. I looked up to Edward and he nodded.

"Come on in, Alice," I said. Neither of us bothered to move. She walked in and smiled. I guess Edward had told her what he was planning to do.

"So I guess you liked it?" asked Alice. I sat up and nodded. Edward joined me. I motioned for Alice to come over to me and she practically ran. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck while nearly choking me. Edward chuckled and I glared at him.

"Alice, I need to breathe," I whispered. She yelped and jumped up. I smiled at her and she looked to be glowing.

"That is one of my favorite songs and I had a feeling you liked it too," she said. I nodded my head and looked at Edward.

"Good," she laughed.

"Alice, why did you come up here?" asked Edward.

"It's almost six-thirty. We need to leave soon," she informed us. We nodded and climbed off of the bed. He quickly put the guitar away. We intertwined hands and walked downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen making themselves dinner. We waved goodbye and headed out to our cars. Edward said we could come back here to pick up my car so we drove together in his Aston Martin; while Alice took her Porsche.

I guess he was in a really good mood because his driving was precise and fast. We drove along the coast, taking the long way, and enjoyed the view. He rarely drove this car and was happily surprised when we walked past his Volvo to the slick black sports car.

We were the last to arrive at Bella's house. Emmett and Rosalie's cars were there parked next to Bella's old orange truck and Charlie's police cruiser. Alice's car was also there. I didn't know how Charlie felt about our relationship and I hoped he wouldn't react poorly. I noticed that Emmett had become pretty distant even though we had been friends for many years before now. He had known us for a while and still managed to not accept us the way I expected. I just hoped Charlie wouldn't pull a gun on us. I was aware of how Charlie had brought a gun out for show the day that Bella brought her then boyfriend, David, over. We never met him and it didn't last long, but we were all pretty afraid of him now.

Edward and I exited the car and were met by Bella at the door. We walked inside and saw the rest of the clan in the kitchen. They had apparently ordered a couple of pizzas and Emmett had already eaten three slices. He had the appetite of a bear.

The two of us walked over and grabbed paper plates and a couple slices. We all grabbed our food and walked to the living room. Alice popped in the movie and we settled in to watch it. Alice and Bella curled up together like every other time on the couch. They were practically sisters. Emmett and Rose were wrapped around each other in a way that was borderline obscene. Edward and I were simply sitting next to each other on the floor in front of the couch Alice and Bella we curled up on. All of us kept pestering them about just coming out, but every time someone did they either got a surprisingly strong punch from a pixie or, if male, a knee to the groin from Bella.

Charlie joined us about halfway through the movie and Rosalie and Emmett unwrapped. They were always very conscience of adults. The rumors were always swirling about those two. They weren't very shy about showing affection and Rosalie tended to be very moody all the time. If she ever wore shirts that didn't hug her figure, maybe a little puffy, they pregnancy rumors began. None of them held any merit.

We finished the movie, ate ice cream, and said goodbye. We thanked Charlie for letting us use his house and soon departed. Edward and I drove home. About half way there he said that he needed to stop for gas so we pulled up to the lone gas station. I went inside to buy a couple bottles of soda and headed back out to meet my boyfriend. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw two figures by Edward's car. I recognized them as Mike and one of his older brothers. I ducked back into the gas station and snatched my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed Emmett. He answered after three rings.

"Hello."

"Emmett, its Jasper I really could use your help," I explained. He told me to go on so I did.

"Mike Newton and one of his brothers are at the gas station. We stopped to get some gas and I went inside to get something to drink. When I came out I saw Mike. I have to go back out. I really could use your help," I said quickly. He was silent for a second and then I heard his Jeep's engine in the background.

"Rose and I are heading over there now. Call Charlie, NOW!" he screamed and hung up. I dialed Bella's house quickly. She answered and I told her to put Charlie on. I explained what was going on and he said he would be there in a couple minutes.

I put my phone in my pocket and took the sodas out to the car. I was met by the terrified face of Edward and the smirking faces of Mike and Jerry Newton. I stepped closer to Edward and he gripped my hand with deadly force. He was scared. I squeezed his hand to try to reassure him. Mike took a step forward and was a foot away from Edward and me.

"So you faggots just can't get the message, your kind isn't welcome here," he spat. Jerry stepped closer as I noticed two headlights appear in the distance. My fists clenched in an automatic response. I felt Edward tense beside me too.

"It's America. We can go or do whatever we want," I hissed. Edward and I stepped a little closer to each other. The other two guys seemed to grow taller. I noticed the headlights pull into the gas station and breathed a little sigh of relief when I recognized the red Jeep. I squeezed Edward's hand and he glanced in the direction I was looking. He sighed a little and I knew he knew who it was.

"You really think you two can talk to us like that? You are such weak little bitches" he mocked.

My temper was getting the best of me and I was getting close to taking a swing at them. I saw Emmett and Rosalie get out of the Jeep and walk over to join us Mike smirked like the son of a bitch he was.

"Awe, so cute, you brought in reinforcements. Too bad it's all going to be wasted," he hissed and slammed a fist into my gut. I folded into myself and coughed. Emmett walked right over to Mike and swung, hard. He was knocked on his ass. Jerry swung at Edward and I yelped when I saw his fist make contact with the right side of his face. Rose stepped in front of me and tried to get me to move. I refused. I was going to stand by my lover.

"Bastard!" I screamed at the brothers. They froze and smirked at me. They proceeded to pound into Edward. Fists and knees were being thrown into Edward and the hot tears started flowing down my cheeks. Rosalie was able to move me over to Emmett's car and pushed me inside. I laid on my back and held a hand over my stomach.

"Jasper, are you all right?" she asked. She removed my hand and moved it over my bruising abs. I hissed when she hit the exact stop that Mike had made contact with. She removed her hand and grabbed her phone as I saw a couple sets of flashing red and blue lights pull up. I looked at the lights and locked onto them. Edward……..

"I'm calling an ambulance," she announced. I shook my head and reached for her phone.

"Jasper, there is something wrong," she said with concern in her voice.

"Please, no," I begged. She brought her phone down and nodded.

"Then please let me call your parents and Carlisle and Esme. Especially Carlisle," she said. I nodded and she dialed the numbers.

I heard the cruisers' doors open and several sets of feet run.

"Rose!" Emmett hollered. I sucked in a scream and she left me hanging up her phone. She had made both calls and from the sound of things they were going to meet us at the hospital.

Emmett and Rose brought Edward over to the car and set him down. His face was bleeding and his eye was already turning black. The tears fell quickly from my eyes. Emmett picked up his phone to call an ambulance while Rose and I turned our attention to Edward. He had one eye open ad looked at me. I crawled to him and our hands latched into each other. He pulled me lightly to him and I obliged. He held me as I held onto him. Emmett hung up and informed us that an ambulance was on the way for Edward. Carlisle would meet us at the door.

We waited in Emmett's car while Charlie and his team took care of the Newton brothers. Charlie came over to inform us that both were taken into custody and handed us the car keys that had landed on the ground during the fight. He asked me if I needed an ambulance too, but I refused.

In five minutes, Edward was being loaded into the back of the old ambulance and the rest of us followed behind. My stomach felt like I had been ran over and I would definitely be having someone check it out.

We sped into the parking lot and Rosalie help me out of the Jeep. Carlisle was helping Edward's paramedics' get him into the hospital as Esme and my mother ran over to me. I assured them that nothing was wrong with me while I worried about Edward.

I handed the car keys to Esme and she thanked me. I asked my mother where Dad was and she told me he was still at the office, but was on his way over. I nodded my head.

"Jasper please let someone check you out. You are leaning to the side. I know something happened," my mom begged. I conceded and she helped me into the emergency room. When I entered I saw a couple of nurses running around and another doctor rushing over to Edward's bed. I let out a cry and the tears started to fall again. A nurse saw me and helped me over to a bed. I saw the doctor saw something to Carlisle and he nodded his head. He walked away from his son's bedside and towards me. I looked at him with a concerned face and he tried to smile. It was too forced. I sunk away from him.

"He will be okay from what I can tell. I need to check you out," he said trying to get me to let him examine me. I nodded reluctantly and let him check me out. He felt along my ribcage. I screamed when he touched one of my lower ribs and he confirmed what I thought, broken ribs.

"Jasper, I'm going to send you for an x-ray to see the extent of the rib damage. I only think it's one, but I might be wrong." I nodded and looked over to Edward. He was awake, but they were putting an IV in his arm and his eyelids started to fall.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "He's going to be okay. They are going to run a couple tests. He's going to spend the night and I will make sure you two can be together. I am more worried than you can even know. We have to be strong," he said. I nodded and he left to go make arrangements.

I was taken to x-ray and it was determined that I had two broken ribs and nothing else. I was grateful for that. I was given some pain killers and transferred to a room. I turned on the TV and tried to calm my nerves.

Our family and friends slowly trickled into our room and joined me in watching Cash Cab. Bella and Alice insisted on lying with me in the bed.

Edward was rolled in a while later and Carlisle followed. I noticed he was asleep and quickly looked at Carlisle.

"It's alright. He was given some pain killers and a light sedative for the night. He will be in here for a couple days to watch for any internal injuries," I nodded and looked at my sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful yet I could see the pounding his body had just taken. His head was wrapped and a couple patches covered a number of stitches on him arm. He didn't have too many other outward signs of the beating though. I turned back to the TV, but soon fell asleep.

That night I had no dreams, just darkness. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to have to suffer through replaying the night's events.

I woke up to my mother sleeping in the chair by my bed and Esme near Edward's. Alice was sleeping on a cot and Bella was still curled up with me. My father was also sleeping on the floor next to my bed. I looked up and saw that the TV was still on. I glanced over at the clock and saw the time, five forty-seven AM.

I watched TV for a little while and was startled when a blonde figure walked into the room at six. Carlisle walked over to his son's bed and placed a small kiss on his forehead. He hadn't noticed that I was watching him. I turned my attention back to the TV as Bella started to squirm next to me.

Alice woke up to her cell phone alarm at six thirty. It woke everybody else up too. Bella looked up to me and smiled. Rose and Emmett must have left sometime in the night. Alice excused herself to the bathroom while the rest of the gathered people followed suit.

When we were alone I looked over to Edward's bed and saw his eyes open. The black eye that was forming last night was clearly present, but no swelling seemed to have happened. He smiled at me and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I didn't have any wires or tubes hooked up to me so I stood up and walked over to Edward. He moved as much as he could and I laid down with him. We held onto each to each other and just relaxed in the others' presence.

He moved my face to look at him and I noticed sorrow in his expression. I froze. This wasn't good.

"Jasper did you ever think that maybe it would be better if we weren't together?" he asked. My initial reaction was anger. Why was he saying this?

"What?" I whispered hoarsely.

"We just got attacked last night because we are together. Is this something we should be doing?" he asked. I sucked in a breath realizing what he was saying.

"Edward, I wouldn't give this up for anything," I declared. His eyes showed the emotion he was feeling and I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. I moved to kiss him and all of our worries melted away. He seemed to mold himself to me and let go. We moved our lips together and soon were lost.

We only stopped when his father returned to the room and cleared his throat. I looked over and my cheeks flushed. He apologized and we followed.

Soon the rest of our family and friends were back in our room. Bella and Alice were leaving for school and promised to grab our homework for us. We said goodbye to them as they left. My father had to leave at seven and my mom went home to grab me a change of clothes. I was being discharged today and Edward would be staying one more night. My ribs were sore, but they were not broken to severely. In fact, I was told they would be healed in possibly as little as a week and a half. They were just minor little cracks.

Edward was still on painkillers, but was in overall good health. The doctors assured us that he would be fine in a few days. He hadn't broken any bones. He just had a lot of bruising and cuts.

His father finished his shift that morning and then joined us. He brought us a couple burgers for lunch and we chowed down. Edward was told not to eat too much, but inhaled his food. I just chuckled at him.

I left the hospital at three. I went home and took a shower. My mother took me over to Edward's to pick up my car and I drove that home. I saw Edward's Ashton back at his house so someone had brought it back.

I went back to the hospital and was surprised to see Edward up and walking. My face lit up and he smiled at me. I could tell he was in some pain, although he tried to hide it.

I dropped my bag and walked over to him. We embraced and he kissed me. I was so happy to see that he was up and walking. It could have been so much worse.

"Jasper, I get to go home tomorrow. I will be going back to school next week. Thank you for calling Emmett and everybody else," he said. I nodded and held onto him tighter. We walked back to his bed and watched TV together for a couple hours.

Our parents joined us for dinner and I had to leave for the night. I received a text from Edward at ten o'clock, right before I fell asleep.

_I Miss U!_

I sent a response saying the same thing and fell asleep. I had to face school without him tomorrow. I was not looking forward to that.

* * *

So there it is! Was that what you were expecting? I hope it surprised you. This is only the first of many trials to come for the guys. I have some big plans for these two.

If anybody is wondering what song Edward sings to Jasper it's Everybody by Keith Urban. Find a way to listen to it and you will know why i choose it!

Reviews are my life and although it has been so long since i updated i hope i haven't made anybody made. Please tell me what you think!!

REVIEW REVEIEW!!!!!


	5. A Small Break

I am sooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long to post. This is only a side project and it isn't my top priority. I am so sorry that it has been about a month though. My life has been insane. I know it isn't an excuse, but i really am sorry.

I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I am planning on moving the story a bit faster now.

Please read and enjoy!!!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

I woke up just to feel my body ache and feel as if I was hit by a truck. I hadn't received the physical side of the attack. I had gotten the emotional side of it. My eyes felt like sand paper and I didn't feel like moving from the warmth of my bed. I knew Edward wouldn't be at school and I would have to go to the hospital to see him. He had some injuries that required a couple of tests run. He said he had felt sine, but I knew he was putting on a happy face for me. There was so much against us that it hurt to think about. We weren't ever going to be normal and it hurt worse than any physical pain that anybody could ever cause.

I laid in bed for a couple more minutes. I rolled over a couple times; trying to will myself out of bed. The last time I rolled over, I reached for my cell phone. I sent a quick text message to Edward. He never slept past six-thirty. It was currently seven.

I pulled the blankets off of my body and was assaulted by the cold air hovering in my room. I sat up and tried to clear my mind of the fuzz that was invading my mind. When it didn't go away I groaned and stumbled over to the shower. I turned the water up to the highest temperature and stepped in. I felt the burn as the sizzling water made contact with my skin. I hissed and tried to get my muscles and mind to relax.

I attempted to wash all of my worries down the drain, but that kind of thing only happens in the movies. I stepped out of the shower feeling just as bad as I had before. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my room. My iPod was already on the dock so I grabbed the remote and hit play. Classic rock music started to filter through the state-of-the-art system. I ran my fingers through my shaggy hair. I really did need to get it cut.

I spent a short amount of time getting ready for school; only throwing on a t-shirt and jeans. I didn't bother to do anything else. Today was going to be bad. Not only would Edward not be there, but I had no idea how the school body would react. I was scared.

I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch. I had about half an hour before I had to leave and I wanted to get myself to relax. I turned on the TV and found some rerun of something on Discovery Channel. I wasn't too sure as to what it was. I wasn't paying attention. I wanted to see Edward. I missed him more than anything I could think of.

I finished the coffee and turned off the TV a couple minutes before I had to leave. I grabbed my books and headed out to my car. I started it up. I turned the radio up and tried to calm down again. Nothing was helping at all.

I arrived at school and sat in my car. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Bella were all standing around the two cars beside mine. Emmett and Alice drove today. I wanted get out, but then I remembered that Edward wasn't here. I tear slid down my face. I rested my forehead against my steering wheel. I couldn't be seen like this. Too many people would take advantage of it. I knew Mike wouldn't be a problem anymore. The only problem with that was somebody else would take his place. His skanky girlfriend Jessica was the next likely source of the torture.

I calmed down enough to get out of my car and walk over to join my friends. Bella rushed over to me and hugged me. I gratefully accepted her hug. Alice soon joined us and I was so thankful to have such amazing friends. I tried to pry the two girls off of me and the eventually relented. They smiled at me and I had to chuckle. Those two were probably the only thing keeping me sane right now.

The two girls grabbed my hands and led me into the school. I tried to get my hands free to no avail. They were going to be by my side whether I liked it or not. I walked to my locker and grabbed a couple of things. The girls tried to get me to agree to skip last hour to go see Edward, but he would kill me if I did.

I walked to first hour and settled into my usual seat. I had Alice next to me and I was feeling comfortable. I never had first with Edward so nothing seemed to be missing. The class passed by slowly and I couldn't really pay attention.

When the bell rang Alice was up and at my side before anybody else was even standing. I looked at her in disbelief and she just smirked.

"Alice, come on. I can do this all by myself," I pleaded. She nodded her head, but stood close to my side as I stood up and left the class room. I went through my usual routine. I headed to class and took my normal seat. Now I just had to sit through an extremely boring statistics class. It wasn't that I hated the class. It was just plain dull.

About halfway through the class, somebody walked into the classroom to drop off a pass. The teacher read it and walked over to my desk. She placed it down on my desk and it said I was needed in the counseling office. I had a feeling this would be called down today. Things like this didn't often happen in a town like Forks.

I gathered my books and headed out the door. I walked over to the counseling office and took a seat seeing that my councilor was currently with another student. The ladies at the front desk smiled at me, but I could tell they didn't mean it. Many people didn't like us and it really hurt. It was going to be a hard day without Edward here with me.

I had to wait five minutes before the other student left. I walked inside the office and took a seat.

"So before Mr. McGuire joins us I want to ask how you are doing," she started. I looked at her in disbelief. She really thought I was going to talk to her about me and Edward.

"I am fine. I'm not the one with broken bones," I replied with venom in my voice. I wanted to make sure she knew I knew I wasn't a fan of hers.

"Jasper, I'm here to help," she said. I rolled my eyes. I looked down at my wrist and saw the gift Edward had left for me yesterday. The leather bracelet still looked amazing and it reminded me of him in every way.

"There isn't anything you can do," I hissed. I looked up and saw her face fall a little. I wasn't going to let her tell me what I should be feeling. She had no idea what it was like to be hated for something you couldn't control.

Just as she was about to say something, our principal, Mr. McGuire, entered the small office. He took a seat next to me and I leaned away a little. He was not a man I wanted to be around. I also knew that he did not like me or Edward. The look he gave us the first day we were together said it all.

"Jasper, I am not here to punish you. You have done nothing wrong. I just need to hear your side of the story so I can form a complete picture of the events that occurred. Mike will be punished," he said. I knew this was a bunch of political bull shit and I didn't want to go along with it. I also knew if I didn't, I would pay for it later.

"There isn't much to say except for the fact that Edward and I were attacked at the gas station by Mike and his brother," I replied coldly.

"Jasper, do you know why they did it?" asked my councilor. I looked at her in total disbelief. She had to be kidding me.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," I snapped. They both looked at me with offended expression and I returned it. They knew exactly what happened.

"Jasper, enlighten us," commanded Mr. McGuire.

"One of the biggest homophobes in this town attacked my boyfriend and me at a gas station at night. That isn't something you didn't already know," I replied. Both of their expression remained even. They weren't going to give me any support.

"Could there have been any other reason? You both have money. Could that be it?" asked my councilor. I glared at her.

"No, I have driven that car for about a year. Edward drives his Aston Martin quite a bit too. There would be no reason for him to attack us now because of that," I stated. They nodded. I knew they both disliked me. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I all came from decent money and we knew the town did not appreciate that. I repeatedly saw Mr. McGuire glaring at me as I pulled into the parking lot in my Jaguar. I knew for a fact he hated that I drove that car.

"It was just a question Jasper. So you believe that there is no other reason for them to attack you besides your sexuality?" he asked again. I nodded and saw both of them acknowledge it. This was grating on my nerves.

"That is all we needed. You can go back to class," I nodded and stood as she gave me a pass. The bell was about to ring so I just went to my locker. I grabbed my books for my next class and closed my locker. I leaned against it and waited for my friends to join me.

Alice was the first to arrive. Bella and Emmett soon followed. Rosalie was the last to arrive. Her class was the farthest away. Alice started firing off questions about what I was doing and what they said. The others were all looking at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Alice stop," I said. She shut her mouth with an audible snap and looked at me. I laughed at her expression and turned to everyone else.

"I was called down to the counseling center. They wanted to ask me what happened. And of course Mr. Dickhead himself was there. I will be shocked if I don't deck our wonderful principal by the end of the year," I groaned. They nodded and I could tell they agreed with me.

"That sucks," interjected Bella. We turned to her and smiled. She giggled when we all laughed at her.

"No Bells, the worst part was, they asked if there was some other reason that they attacked me besides my sexuality," I informed them. They looked at me like I had spoken in Swedish.

"You guys all know he loathes me because of my car," I lead. They nodded and I smiled. The bell was going to ring in about a minute so we all said goodbye and headed to our next classes. I walked into the class room and took a seat. This was one of the two classes I had without any of my friends.

I was relieved when that and the rest of my class went by without any problems. My classes were boring and lunch went by without any problems. When the final bell of the day rang I hurried to my locker to grab my books. I was shocked to see Angela and her boyfriend Ben at my locker. They stepped aside so I could open it.

"Jasper, I'm sorry," started Angela. I stepped back from my locker and looked at her. I knew she had never wanted to be part of any of the heckling that was happening. She just had nowhere to go. She and Jessica had been friends for a number of years.

"I never wanted to be a part of what was going on. I was just too afraid of leaving I had nowhere to go," she said. I noticed Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella had joined me at my locker. Bella and Angela had been friends when the former had first moved her, but drifted apart when Angela started to hang out with Jessica.

"It's okay. I knew you never wanted to be a part of it. I could see it I your eyes," I said. Angela smiled and looked down at her shoes.

"So, are we okay?" she asked. She was such a sweet girl and I had never had anything against her in the first place. She was a good friend to Bella in the past and I didn't see any reason not to welcome her.

"Angela, you are welcome to hang with us anytime you need. I hope you won't be offended though when the six of us have movie nights or other things like that. It is kind of our thing," I said. She looked up and smiled. She did really need good friends. Ben was quite throughout this whole exchange, but I knew he wouldn't mind. He was smitten with Angela.

Bella walked by me and embraced Angela. It had been so long since those two had been friends. I loved seeing them this way. Ben still stayed back.

"Jazz, we told Edward we would be at the hospital by three-thirty. Unless you want to piss him off, I would suggest leaving soon," stated Rose. I nodded and turned to Ben and Angela. "Would you two like to come with us?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded.

I grabbed my stuff and the seven of us headed out to our cars. Ben went and drove his car around to where our cars were parked.

I started my car and the growl of the engine soothed me. I turned up the radio as Emmett started his Jeep and Alice started her Porsche. Ben and Angela looked like they felt out of place around our cars. He drove a white 2001 Ford Taurus. I felt kind of bad for him.

We all settled into our cars and headed to the hospital with Alice leading the way. We arrived in about fifteen minutes and headed up to Edward's room. The seven of us stopped when we saw Esme, but not Edward.

I turned to her and she laughed. "Relax, he's just in the bathroom," she said. I nodded and waited for Edward to return. Less than a minute later he appeared and the smile that lit up his face was amazing. I had missed him and it appeared the same for him.

I hurried over to him and we wrapped our arms around each other. His hands laced through my hair and he pulled my mouth to his. Our lips met and I groaned lightly. I had missed him all day and needed to be reminded that he was still mine. My lips parted and he took full advantage slipping his tongue in. I pulled him closer to me and I was happier than I had been at all today. Sometime during this everybody left the room.

I pulled him closer to the bed and we sat down together. I felt something hard on his arm and pulled away. He looked at me and saw I was looking at his arm. He had a black brace on his left arm. I looked over him and didn't see any other type of brace or cast.

"Jazz, don't worry. It wasn't as bad as it could have been," he said trying to soothe me. I looked at it again and I couldn't believe that that was the only that had happened.

"Nothing else?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing else, I am just sore, and this" he said pointing to his wrist, "Is just a very minor break." I nodded and he pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled him close and reveled in his taste. I couldn't understand why something like this could happen to someone like him.

I heard a knock at the door and I didn't bother to look. It was one of our friends or family members. They would have to deal with being ignored for a little bit.

"Come on you two! Come up for air!" screamed Alice. We pulled apart and Edward turned to his sister with a death glare. She put her hands up in surrender and we laughed.

"You are such a pain in the ass!" exclaimed Edward. I laughed and saw Alice feign being insulted. I knew if I didn't stop this now it would be an all out sibling spat.

"You two seriously need to stop," I said. They laughed and turned to me. Everybody filed into the room as Edward settled back into the bed. I sat with him. We spent the next couple of hours all talking. I explained to Edward why Angela and Ben were with us. He told me he was happy they were here.

We left to go retrieve some 'real food' as Edward liked to call it. He was leaving tonight and didn't want to suffer through another hospital meal.

We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. When Edward was able to leave, we all headed over to his house. He wasn't going to spend tonight alone. Carlisle left when we did and we all sat around Esme and Carlisle's living room watching another movie. The amount of movies we all watched together was ridiculous. The only thing different was this time, Angela and Ben were back with us.

* * *

Was it okay? I really would love to hear what you have to say!!!!

Review!!!!!!!


End file.
